On the rooftop
by Miss Bloody Shining
Summary: What happens, when Beastboy is allone in the rooftop and thinks over his past. And what will change, when the Boy Wonder is also there? First Oneshot ever! I do not own the Teen Titans...


Well, well, well...

Here is my very first Oneshot. I have wrote it for a few friends, I have here in my country.

I hope you like this little onshot about two very close friends and their very own stories.

TTTTTTT

Beastboy laid on the edge of the tower-roof, his arms resting under his head, looking up to the stars above him.

They seem to sparkle this night so beautiful-each one with an own story.

And so was it..., everybody has his own story- sad ones, some with humor, others with romantic and some storys should stay untold...

Beastboy saw, how a plane crossed the dark blue sky and he closed his eyes, remembering his past, a chapter he already closed, years ago.

Suddenly he heard the door to the roof open and close, while steps came towards him.

His eyes stayed closed, waiting that the visiter would finally say something.

"What are you doing here, Beastboy?" asked a well-known voice.

The green boy opened finally his eyes and saw a masked face looking down to him.

Beastboy blinked a few times, re-calling the question.

"Thinking..." he whispered plainly, while he sat up, now staring over the wide ocean.

Robin senced automatically the sadness, coming from the Changeling.

"Beastboy?" he asked again and sat down next to his teammate.

Beastboy lowered his eyes at his name.

"Do you regret sometimes your life?" blurred the Changeling out, without a second thought.

The ´Boy wonder´ was surprised at the sudden question and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..., why are you asking?"

"Don´t know...felt like it."

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What´s wrong now, Beastboy. This isn´t you!"

Beastboy still looked down.

"How was it, when you left your father?" he asked further.

"WHAT?" came it out of the masked boy, shock clearly visible in his voice. "What do you mean, with ´my father´?"

Beastboy looke for the first time up and scratched the the back of his neck.

"Yeah, your father...Batman..."

Now was it Robins turn to look down, over the dark blue ocean.

"How do you know my connections towards him?"

"Dude...I am not that dump, like it always seems. We all know, that you were the sidekick of Batman. And he is your father. Isn´t that right?"

Robin nodded slowly.

"He isn´t my real father..."

"He is not?" came it from a stunned Beastboy.

Once again the Boy Wonder sighed.

"He is just my adioptive father. My real parents died when I was younger and-" suddenly he stopped, realizing what he just said out loud.

"Dude..., your parents died, too?" came it from Beastboy, after some minutes, where nobody has spoken.

Robin looked up and directly into the green eyes of Beastboy.

"Yours also died?"

"Yeah..., and I couldn´t even help them. We were on a boat and suddenly there was everywhere water. I couldn´t think strraight anymore. But my father said, that I should leave...and I left. I-I didn´t even had the fought of helping them. I just wanted to safe my own life..." said Beast Boy, whispering the last part.

Beastboy felt a hand on his shoulder, but continued to stare down on the ocean.

"Sometimes I keep on remembering them. The games, my father played with me. The meals, my mother cooked. And even sometimes such simple thing like a hug or a kiss on the forehead. But sometimes it is hard for me, to remember their voices, ´cause everytime I hear their painfull screams, instead of their joyfilled laughter. Do you know this feeling?" he asked slowly.

Robin closed his eyes, before answering.

"Yeah..., I know it..."

"What happened to your parents?"

Robin sat his lips in a straight line.

Beastboy had him told about his parents. So he could it tell him, too. He could trust Beastboy-he knew that. He was one of his best friends, that was sure. And Robin really needed somebody, with whom he could talk about the past.

"My parents died, while doing their job..." he started, "And they were murdered."

"Dude..., that´s horrible! What exactly happened?"

"They were..., artistes, working in a circus. You may know... ´The Flying Graysons´?"

Beastboy´s mouth opened in disbelieve.

"You are the Richard Grayson?" he said out loud, while Robin flinched at his name.

"Yeah..., but please call me Dick..."

The Changeling began to grin, before he laughed.

"Dude..., that´s your nick-name? You know the other meaning of this word, right?" said Beastboy, tears of mirth already in his eyes.

Robin crossed his arms, before answering:

"Yeah, I know. And you don´t have to tell me, you understand?"

Beastboy sat up straight, noticing the seriousness of this situation.

"Alright, Dick! Why can´t I call you Richard?"

"..., It´s only for the loved ones."

"Oh..." was all, what Beastboy could say, turning back to the water.

Feeling the tense atmosphere between the two, Robin began to cought nervously.

"Well..." he began, looking back to Beastboy.

Suddenly looked Beastboy back up, smiling slightly.

"Do you think, that your parents would like the Titans?"

Robin also had to smile.

"Well..., yes, I think so. They would liked the fact, that I had found such close friends. What is with your´s?"

"The same. I didn´t have many friends, back there in Africa-"

"You were in Africa?"

The green boy blinked.

"Yeah..., they were scientists. They tried to help a tribe there..."

"Oh...So..., would they liked us?"

"Of course! My father would have made fun with you and Cyborg! And he would have blamed me in front of the girls... But my mother would care about all of us...I really do miss them."

"Me, too..." Robin whispered.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Beastboy shiver slightly.

"Do you feel cold?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"A bit..."

Robin took his cape from his sholders and laid it around Beastboys, to cover him.

Beastboy looked stunnedup, wondering about the sudden emotional display of the team leader.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

Looking at Robin, Beastboy tried to speak out his question.

"Hey..., Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know my real name?"

"Yeah...What is it?"

"Logan...Garfield Logan."

"Really? Like the cat?"

Beastboy frowned, but smiled after a while.

"Yes...Hey, err..., do you think, that there will be a time, where we won´t be..., heroes?"

"Of course. I didn´t plan to fight against criminals, when I am old, with white hair and still in this traffic light outfit."

Beastboy laughted at that.

"Yeah, and Slade would be really old by that!"

"He is already old!" said Robin and began to laugh as well, but not as much, as his friend next to him.

"Right..." Beastboy said after a while, brushing the tears in his eyes away.

There was silence after a while between the two, before the Changeling spoke up again.

"I want to have children some day..."

"With Terra?" asked Robin smirking.

"Maybe...I think a little boy and girl would be great. The boy would her always protect. And the little girl would be loving and friendly."

"And how do you want to call them?" asked Robin, smiling sightly.

"Chloe and Kain..."

Beastboy began to smile widely and whispered:

"I like this names..."

"Yeah..., they are really beautiful."

Suddenly came a quiet sound from Robin´s belt, and he took the yellow object in one hand.

After he opened it, they saw the face of the half-demon.

"Do you come finally? Cyborg is really annoying. And Starfire also wants to watch finally the movie."

"Don´t worry Raven, we go down right now..."

Raven gave a short nod, before the screen turned black.

Robin closed the little object, before turning to Beastboy, who already stood.

Robin stood up as well.

"They are really waiting for us..."

"We should go down, before they run wild." said Robin, and began to walk to the door.

Then turned around, when Beastboys steps weren´t to be heard.

"Beastboy? Are you coming?"

Beastboy hugged the cape closer around his body.

"Yeah just one minute..."

Robin nodded slowly, turning back around.

After he opened the door, he stopped again.

"Hey, Gar?" he raised his voice, not turning around.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Richard..."

At that Beastboy smiled, while the heavy door closed behind the leader of the Teen Titans.

And so started a new chapter of his very own story.

TTTTTTT

How did you like it?

Like I said..., it was my first oneshot.

Please review...


End file.
